


Glow in the Dark

by pageslearntothink



Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, glow-in-the-dark stars, jabian, no real plot, one of maybe three oneshots for B's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageslearntothink/pseuds/pageslearntothink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple, cute Jabian, what more must one know? This is for Bianca's birthday, and it's a day late because I freaking suck and I'm an awful friend. I'm so sorry, B, but now we're even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bs13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/gifts).



> I had forgotten Bianca's birthday because I'm a horrible friend, but I think I'll have two more oneshots after this. Maybe. If not, then just one.  
> This one's really short and basically pointless, but I kinda needed to force something out of myself to get to a pretty good thing, which will come soon. :P Forgive me, babe... xx  
> HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY!!

“And last, but not least,” Joy Mercer began, reaching into the bottom of the paper bag after she unpacked the groceries.

Fabian Rutter smiled softly, putting his guitar case in the corner of the living room and leaning on the kitchen counter.

“Glow-in-the-dark sticky stars,” she grinned teasingly.

He laughed lightly, taking the package from her and turning it over a couple times in his hands. “Alright, you want to put them up now?”

“While we’ve got the time.” She shrugged indifferently, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

He followed her through their nearly empty apartment to the bedroom and ripped the package open. He stood on their bed and reached up to place one of the stars on the ceiling, before Joy suddenly spoke up and told him not to put it there. He stopped and she gave him instructions as to where it should go before he stuck it to the ceiling. He picked up another star, a large one, and Joy directed him where to put it. Eventually, Fabian took a moment to look at the stars he had put up so far. He picked up another star and placed it near another one and Joy protested.

“No, it should be there.” He stated.

“No, it doesn’t look right.” she retorted.

“It looks fine, Joy.”

“Oh, let me guess, if it doesn’t go there, it’s not _astronamly_ correct?”

Fabian blinked his blue eyes once and looked down at her. “Astronamly isn’t a word, honey.”

“Fabes,” she stressed, “It doesn’t matter where they go.”

“Then why can’t it go there?” he asked.

“Because I don’t like it there.” She said, stomping her foot.

“Did you just stomp your foot at me?” he laughed, putting a hand on the ceiling to keep himself steady on the mattress beneath him. He stuck another star above him and Joy stomped her foot again.

“So what if I did?”

He shook his head in amusement. “Where do you want this star?”

“Next to that one,” she pointed, “Down a little, no, babe, _down_...”

“You’re down is my right,” he defended himself, moving it in the right direction, and when she gave the ‘OK’, he placed it.

Before she could instruct the last few, he quickly put them up, and she scoffed, giving his legs a playful shove. “Fabes!”

He lost his balance and stumbled across the bed, his hands stopping himself from falling off by pressing his palms against the wall next to their bed. He breathed out quickly and looked back at Joy. She put her hands down after she had covered her mouth and they burst out laughing.

“Are you okay?” she giggled when he hopped down.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I must be lucky; glow-in-the-dark stars have caused quite a few deaths, I suppose.” He joked, fixing his hair.

Joy looked up at the stars, brown eyes sparkling with the reflection of the ceiling fan lamp. “It doesn’t look right.”

“It looks fine. It doesn’t matter where the stars go, remember?”

“No, like it seriously doesn’t look right. We need to cover the whole ceiling in them.” she grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

“More? Joy, do you realize how stressful that was?” he questioned, letting her lead him out of their apartment.

“Yes, yes, I do, but you love me anyway.” She replied with a knowing smile, pecking his lips quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> "Saints born together to fight against their holy fables, the streets are where we pray. And for the lonely, wretched and forgotten, the feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away. We stand tall (united!), watch them fall (divided!). Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight!)" -Set The World On Fire, Black Veil Brides


End file.
